Superior Dragon
|-|Superior Dragon= |-|Superior Kaiser= Character Synopsis Superior Dragon, also known as the Golden God, was born around the time that the Saddrac World was created. The previous world's god, Battle God Duel Kaiser, had chosen Brave Gundam as the new core unit after his success in defeating the Two-Headed Dragon. Brave becomes Superior Dragon 00. He evolves to Superior Kaiser, the ultimate form of Superior Dragon, and creates the Saddrac World. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B | 2-B Verse: Gundam Name: The Superior Dragon Gender: N/A (As a Mecha the idea of gender is Non-Applicable) Age: 1000+ Years Old (Is an ancient Mecha that existed at the dawn of creation) Classification: Golden God Gundam Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Created the Saddrac World which is an entire utopia universe), Matter Manipulation (Has an absolute control over all matter within existence), Space-Time Manipulation (Created Time and Space, Has full control over the very fabric of Time-Space), Energy Manipulation (Can create, absorb and govern over all forms of energy on a cosmic scale), Technopathy (It's being is connected with all forms of technology and Gundams within The Multiverse), Sealing (Can seal away beings into empty worlds), Possession (Can possess several entities at once to manifest itself power which is what it did to defeat General Zheong), Light Manipulation (Has control over the holy light which can pierce through the darkness), Non-Corporeal (Its true self is merely a non-corporeal spirit of light), Telepathy (Can communicate with entities across the entire multiverse), Time Travel (Can travel to the far future or the past), ETC. | All previous powers increased to a vastly greater level Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level (Vastly exceeds entities like General Zheong who at full power was going to wipe out a countless number of parallel universes and alternate Time-Spaces, Has an absolute control over all Time, Space and Matter across the entirety of existence) | Multiverse Level (Is far stronger than it's previous state) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Is several times faster than V2 Gundam who sees light as slow in comparison and can manifest waves of light from it merely moving at high speeds across Space) | '''Massively FTL+ (Is much faster than its previous form which is faster than Gundam's that view light as slow in comparison) Lifting Ability: Class T via Scaling Striking Ability: Multiversal (Surpasses General Zheong by a vast amount who at the height of its power posed a threat to the entire Gundam Multiverse which contains a countless number of alternate universes and parallel Time-Spaces) Durability: Multiverse Level (none of General Zheong's attacks were capable of damaging The Superior Dragon which can purge a countless number of parallel universes into nonexistence, Would likely survive the destruction and absorption of countless timelines brought about by General Zheong) Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal (Has an absolute command over Time, Space and Matter across all realities and existence) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Has knowledge of every past and future across the multiverse and sees all events that are occurring within the multiverse all at once) Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Superior Dragon | Superior Kaiser Other Attributes List of Equipment: Thunder Sword Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gundam Category:Anime Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Mecha Category:Gods Category:Time Traveler Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:God-Tier Mecha Category:Guardian Category:Tier 2